Friends, Foes and Fears
by MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck
Summary: Rating is for later chappies, HGDM, Draco is going out with Hermione, since the middle of sixth year, he flees from Lucius, and is coming back now for his seventh and final term, still with Hermione as his gf. Erm..funny and dramatic at the same time. Her


A/N: I hope you like it, if you don't just tell me, I won't continue it, but if you want another chappy send me your reviews, ideas are always welcome! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, what you don't is most likely mine! 

****

**New York a flight to England and Hermione**

            Draco Malfoy looked around his small, and nearly empty, New York City apartment. Why was he living in New York City you might ask, well ever since the end of term, he had been on the run from Lucius, and he thought that America would be the perfect hiding place, and was willing to live as a muggle. Nobody really unde3rstood why he had refused to take his vows, well…. that is…..except for Hermione Granger.

            He had found her remarkably pretty at the beginning of their sixth year, and he had fallen in love with her by the middle of the year. She eventually found that Draco wasn't too bad, not too mention he was the hottest guy in school. So, despite what Harry and Ron, and well every other Gryffindor imaginable had thought about it, she decided to go out with him, and ended up in love. The only thing Hermione didn't like was how Draco loved to rub it in Harry and Ron's faces, that he had gotten their "precious" Hermione.

            Now, Draco was relocating to England, seeing as he would soon be beginning his seventh year at Hogwarts, and then, he and hopefully Hermione could go wherever they wished. He couldn't wait until the start of term, and when he could see Hermione again. Although Draco tried to forget her, he couldn't. He had kept up with her through the summer, and he knew she missed him too. He had, however, been surprised when yesterday an unfamiliar owl flew in through his window. His first feeling had been dread, thinking Lucius had found him, but then relief when he saw the Hogwarts crest. He opened the envelope, and pulled out his letter, no…..wait…..letters! He quickly went through the first one, and then opened the other one. Much to his surprise (not) he had been named Head Boy. He then looked around, and quickly began to pack the few things that were left.

            The next day, his plane for London was scheduled to leave. He had only taken along the important things he would need, that meant that all of his furniture, and appliances had been sold, but how he wished he could have kept his big screen plasma TV. He got on the plane quickly and calmly, sitting down in his business compartment seat. All of the stewardesses, hell, all of the women on the plane stared at him in awe as he walked in, but he was used to it. He quickly fell asleep, and when he woke up, he found many napkins and business cards lying about him. He put them into his carry on, and got ready for the plane's descent. 

            When he got off the plane, he thought 'How good to be back on English soil,' and pulled a piece of parchment out of his back pocket. It had Hermione and her phone number written on it in her neat script. He rushed to the nearest payphone, put in the correct amount of pounds and dialed.

   "Hello?" said a familiar, yet sleepy voice at the other end of the line.

   "Hello gorgeous, how have you been?" he said, and then pulled the phone away from him slightly as she was shrieking.

   "Oh My God!!! Draco? Is it really you?"

   "Yea sweets, it's me."

   "Where are you?" she squealed excitedly.

   "I'm at the airport, I just got in."

   "Oh My God!! I live like ten minutes from the air port I'll go pick you up!"

   "Ok babe, I'll be waiting for you, by the luggage claim."

   "Ok, I'll get dressed, and be right there. BYE!!"

   "Bye babe"

            God, she even sounded gorgeous, thought Draco to himself, as he walked to the luggage claim. On his way, he deposited all of the phone numbers into the garbage. He got there quickly and stood on the side waiting for his green trunk with the silver lock to show up. He had been waiting for a while, when someone abruptly covered his eyes with her perfectly manicured hands. 

   "Oh good, Pansy I was afraid Granger might get here before you," he said smiling inwardly to himself.

   "Hey!" said Hermione hitting him lightly on the arm, "You're no fun!"

   "I'm sorry, I knew it was you," He turned to her and smiled, "but I had you going there!"

   "Yeah for all of five seconds." She said smiling.

            Draco picked her up, and kissed her. She looked so gorgeous, she had changed so much since their first year, albeit, that Draco didn't notice until last year. Her once frizzy hair, had calmed itself down over the years, her teeth had been shrunk (after Draco had hit her with a spell of course), and she'd matured into a beautiful girl. To pick him up, she had put on a white tank top, and black capri's with white flip-flops,  and her hair was lose, framing her heart shaped face perfectly. However, she was getting looks of death from every single woman in the airport, and probably some men too. When he put her down, he immediately noticed that his trunk was on the carousel, so he easily picked it up, being as strong as he was it wasn't a problem. Hermione put her arm through his, and led him out to her mini red two seater convertible. He put his trunk in the trunk, and got into the passenger seat.

   "So Draco how was your summer?" she asked sweetly.

   "Eh not bad, I enjoyed America, you're going back there with me next summer," he said smiling at her.

   "Yea, sure Draco, but how do you know your father won't find us," Hermione was scared to death of this happening, and knew he was too.

   "Well don't worry about that, I don't think he will," then it occurred to him that he didn't know where she was going, because she wasn't going towards the residential area, but into the city, "Um sweets can you tell me where we're going?"

   "Of course! We're going to Diagon Alley, I mean we still have all of our supplies to get."

   "I'm glad to know that you're still my little bookworm," he said laughing at her.

            She blushed, but kept on driving. She came to a parking lot, where she left her car, and from there she and Draco walked hand in hand. She was slightly nervous, because she had yet to tell Draco who they were meeting up with, oh well he'd figure it out soon enough!


End file.
